Worth
by Sia86
Summary: A preview of what could happen in season 7


Isn't Worth, but isn't worthless

Piercing blue eyes scanned the sky, looking for answers. But found none...

Castiel sighed & took a deep breath, 'This isn't going to be pleasent'. He quickly pushed the flap like doors open, to see a blue hued morgue room. Then a short man, with dark clothing & a plastic apron covered in blood, turned & smiled wickedly. "Look, my whore's home" _Assbutt..._ Castiel quickly ignored the vile demon's words.

"Crowley..."

"What? No kiss?", Crowley's british accent said. A furrow began to form above Castiel's brow, 'Calm down, he's just trying to stall...'

"I didn't come to play games, Crowley"

"Oh?", The british demon's brow arched.

"Have any of the filthy verman said anything, useful?" Crowley then picked up a silver, sharp scalpal, with dried blood, staining the sides

"No" Castiel the silently ground his teeth, 'The plan isn't working...'

Castiel turned to leave, no longer having anything to say, to the king of hell

"Cas", Crowley called

Castiel stopped, "What, demon? You're wasting my time."

"Fiesty aren't we" then his voice turned serious "If your 'pets' get in the way, I won't hesitate to kill them"

Castiel quickly turned & gripped Crowley's neck, & slammed him into the wall. "If you touch a _**hair**_ on their head, I'll disenegrate you, scum." His blue eyes focused hard on the supposed 'king of hell' struggiling for breath. "A-alright!" was all he managed to say, before Castiel dropped him.

Crowley stood up & dusted his pants, "But before you go Castiel, haven't you ever thought about that you give your 'pets' everything, but when your time of need comes, they won't lift a finger to help you"

* * *

><p>"So you will now bow down to me &amp; profess you love on to me, your lord."<p>

"Or I shall destroy you."

Dean, Sam & Bobby stared wide eyed: The angel who helped them fight demons, who helped them stop the apocalypse, stop Lucifer, was ordering they bow down before him, their new God.

Dean felt something flowing in his veins, something he hadn't felt in along time: fear. He **_was _**afraid of Castiel, afraid of what he might do, afraid of what he may do to them, & afraid of what was going to happen to him. So he did the one thing he could do: plead. "Cas, I'm begging you, don't do this. You of all people know that there's always consequences, & the one for this, will end with half the fucking planet, dying!"

"You better watch your tongue human." Castiel blankly said

Dean looked at Bobby, who was still in complete shock, & then Sam who seemed to be pleading Cas not to do it, with his eyes. _'After all we've been through, Cas, you end up stabbing us in the back. First it was taking Sam out of the pit souless, not killing Crowley, then working with him & now forcing us to call him our 'God'. But you forgot that I **don't** believe in God. _Dean then stands tall & faces his new 'God', "No."

Castiel looks at him with curiosity but then his athourity & seriousness comes back. "What did you say human?"

"No, I will not bow for you Cas, 'cause remember I don't believe in heavan, God, or you"

_'Humph, defiance'_, Castiel inwardly chuckled _'I've seen it everywhere, espically in their eyes: it's a fire that never burns out' _Castiel saw their faces: they were surprised, that he could ever pull that off. But he remembered the doubts he had...

* * *

><p>"Please, Father I'm asking for your guidance, your help. Please. Show me if I'm on the right path, give me a sign. Because I don't know anyomore... These humans, I've spent too much time with them, the other angels are begining to talk. I just don't know, please Father I beg of you, show me the right path"<p>

Then the words Crowley began to race in his mind 'You give your 'pets' everything, but when your time of need comes, they won't lift a finger to help you'

"Maybe Crowley is right. When my time of need comes they won't help me. But they're my friends, I can trust them, can't I?"

Castiel's answer came: "Cas, please come here, we need some of your monkey mojo"

Wings flaps are heard as Castiel arrives, "What is it Dean?" Then he looks around, "You're still here?"

Dean picks up a shot glass, " We found a lead on Crowley." Castiel's heart skips a beat.

He begins walking towards Sam who's saying something about clues, "Really a lead? What?"

Dean's face grows serious as he pulls out a match, "You" As quickly as that word was said, a holy fire ring surrounded Castiel

"W-what is this?" Castiel circled around, seeing no break in the fire circle

All of the men stare at Castiel, with disgust & suspistion. "How do ya know what I said?" Bobby firmly asks, with some country in it.

"I-I", Castiel stammered.

"How could you make a mistake in burning the bastard's bones?" Sam demanded.

"It's hard to explain, but somehow he tricked me"

Dean then steps in ,"Cas look me in the eye & tell me your not working with Crowley." Castiel looks straight into Dean, & sees that face, his face wasn't filled with the same disgust the others had: it had hope. That was the only thing that kept Dean from sending him back to heavan: It was that little shred of hope Dean had that what Castiel was doing was not true. Castiel couldn't bear it, couldn't bear the thought that someone still hoped he was innocent, even when every fiber in their body told them that he wasn't.

Then everyone hears loud rumling, & the walls begin to faulter. Castiel can feel it: a horde of demons. "Run!" he orders at the three men Sam & Bobby already left. Dean is left looking at the ceiling, "Run!Run!Run!" he barks at Dean, but before he looks back at Castiel. He silently pleads for Dean to understand, & then he's gone. By now the horde alredy swarmed around the house, & the door breaks down. Castiel braces himself for a fight to the death, but is surprised when Crowley appears. "Hello honey, it seems you shitted where you ate, again" Then he snapps his finger, & the holy finger dies out with a _swoosh. _

Castiel glares at the demon, "What did I tell you about messing with the Winchesters!"

"Oh, don't get your feathery panties in a bunch, I just scared them off that's all" Crowley proudly flipped his thumbs under his collar.

"Your 'scaring' almost got them killed!" Castiel was loosing his patince with this demon, but remebered their deal.

"Don't worry that's a harmless trick." Crowley smiled in victory, "Besides what do you care? They're no longer your 'friends'"

Castiel stopped, his ribcage began pound against his chest walls, as if desprately wanting out. _It's true they're no longer my friends. Crowley was right: In my time of need, they're not going to help, they'll only point out my faults..._

* * *

><p>Castiel looked at the defiant human, "Bow down to me"<p>

Dean looked him straight in the eye, "You are not my god, you are not brother, you are nothing to me, you dick."

Castiel raised his hand & outstrechted his fingers, producing the pure white light that would kill them. But then he fell to his knees & coughed out blood, his entire body was in throbbing pain. "God, what is hap-pening?" The pain became more & more intensified.

"It's the souls, they're trying to escape." Bobby explained.

They all see the once god (for only a couple of mins.) on the ground, holding in his screams of pain, as it spreads. Then his eyes become surrounded in gold light as well as his mouth. _'They're breaking from my body, breaking from me, just like everyone else has : Rachel, Balthazor, Uriel, Sam, Dean, Bobby & God. Well at least I'll go to predition, to burn for the traitor that I am' _Deans eyes begin to glow, from the light radiating from Cas. "Sam we have to excersise the souls!"

"What? We can't excersise purgatory souls." Sam yells

Dean quickly gets the salt, & throws it on Castiel & hears him chocking as some went into his throat. "Where the fuck is the knife?" Sam pulls out his & Dean grabs it out of his hands. "I'm sorry Cas, but I told you I'd something to stop you." He then thrust the weapon into Castial's chest, & the glow intensified. He put his arm over his face to cover his eyes.

The whole warehouse was engulfed in light, then it faded. Dean, slowly opened his eyes & saw Sam & Bobby sprawled in diferent corners. He slowly heaved himself, till he was sitting up against the wall. He looked at his shoulder & it was dislocated, "Damn." He ripped a piece of his sleeve off & put between his teeth, & with his left hand reached for his right shoulder. In one fluid motion he put it back in slot, but not without grunts of pain. He then remebered the dick angel. "Cas? Cas!" he called but no answer.

"Castiel, my, my I never thought I'd see you here." His head was lifted from the hair.

"I guess being 'God' didn't work out for you? Huh, bitch"

Hooks poked out of the flesh in his shoulders, legs, arms & they were cruel enough: his wings, now stained with his blood. His blue eyes never saw this possible future, but his mind did.


End file.
